Unbalanced Breath
by Killjoy66293
Summary: New York is struck with a plague of murders. When Skipper and his team try to investigate, they come across something unimaginable. Read to find out! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Unbalanced Breath**

**Chapter One**

Today started out normal for the penguins, except for the zoo being closed for the day. Morning training at 0600 hours and a mission every now and then. Other than that, it was kind of boring. Everybody was off doing their own thing. Private was sitting on the couch watch TV, Kowalski was working on a new invention in his lab, Rico was sitting in the far corner of the HQ brushing his doll's hair, and Skipper was sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper.

Skipper was reading the paper when Private approached him. "What is it, young Private?" He asked without looking up.

"Its just that we haven't done anything for a while and we are getting terribly bored. Could we, maybe, go to the park or somewhere today?" Skipper looked up from his paper and gave the private a blank stare. Private stared back, but his face expressed that look that says please.

Skipper gave in. "Alright. We'll head to the park for some fresh air. Move out!" His men immediately quit what they were doing and scrambled up the ladder as fast as they could. _I wish they'd move like that when it's time for training. _He thought as he followed behind his team.

When they were in the park, everything was fine. Private and Rico were playing with a frisbee and Kowalski was trying to explain something to Fred. Everything was fine until Skipper heard a radio nearby. He decided to listen in. "Horror struck New York today as there has been another murder. Sources say that it is in the same manner as all of the other murders that have happened this week." The reporter was none other than Chuck Charles. "The murder victum was 27 year old Eric Weiss. The police have said that the man was as healthy as an ox, so they do not have a reason for his death. This is Chuck Charles reporting and like the ninja, I vanish as suddenly as I appear."

The broadcast ended leaving Skipper to his thoughts. He had been listening for details about these murders, but there usually aren't any. It usually comes out with the victum having the breath knocked out of them so that they cannot breathe. These murders had been going on for two weeks now and nobody seems to have a clue. The are never any eye-witnesses, just people who think they saw some type of ghost sucking the life out of the person. Yeah, like that happened.

Then, something distubed Skipper's train of thought. He heard a scream nearby. He looked to see Private laying on the ground. He ran to Private and asked in a frantic tone, "Private, are you okay?" He opened his eyes and nodded to the leader. Skipper helped the young private to his feet and led him to a bench. "Kowalski, analysis!"

"I believe Rico threw the frisbee to hard and knocked Private in the head." The scientist looked to the maniac and he shrugged, "Sorry." He said hopping on the bench and patting Private on the back.

"Its okay, Rico. You didn't mean to."

After a few more hours, the penguins decided to head back to the HQ. Skipper noticed it was going to storm anyway.

When the arrived at the HQ, it had just begun to rain. Then, five minutes later, it began to pour. You could see the rain beating the water that surrounded their HQ through the portholes. Skipper and Private were watching TV. Private would tremble every time the thunder would crack. Skipper would just put a comforting wing around the young penguin and say, "There's nothing to worry about. That ligtning can't reach you in here." Private would respond by scooting closer and nuzzling his beak in the leader's chest feathers.

Private was watching a soap opra that Skipper didn't understand. Suddenly, the news flash on signaling a breaking news update. "Hello. I"m Chuck Charles here with a special news update. There has been another murder in the chain that has been going on for the past two weeks. This time, though, it was a small 3 year old child named Ben Hinny. And again, police could not find a cause of death other than the air being sucks out of him. Now, back to regular programming." The TV flipped back to the previous show as if nothing happened.

Skipper was tired of no one getting answers on these murders. Private looked at Skipper. Noticing his distant stare, he asked, "Skipper? What's wrong?"

"It's just these murders. I just don't get it! Why can't anyone just solve this case?!"

"Now, Skipper, these things can't just be solved over night," The scientist explained. "It takes time to gather the data and analyze it to determine the criminal. Not to mention they have to get a court order to make the arrest. It's a very long process."

"You know what, Kowalski? You're right. We should solve this mission! We could do it ten times faster than any of the police can!"

"Skipper, I think you are missing the point."

"No. We are going to solve this thing and bring the criminal to justice!" He said, thrusting his flipper in the air.

"Right you are, Skippah!"

"Uh huh!"

"Okay. Kowalski, do you think you could gather enough data from the last murder?"

"I believe I can as long as I have the right equipment."

"Perfect. Commense Operation: Cold Trail! Kowalski, options of villans!"

"Do you mean the villans we know or-" Skipper glared at him. "I'm guessing the ones we already know. Well, we have Dr. Blowhole, The Red Squirrel, The Blue Hen, Hans, Clemson, or Savio."

"Okay. First things first, check out the crime scene. Move out!"

"Uh, Skipper, its 2200 hours." Skipper looked to the clock to confirm.

"Okay, we'll start on this tomorrow morning. Hit the bunks, boys!" His men, then climbed in their individual bunks and went to sleep. All except for Skipper who wouldn't get much sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about the murders.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews and favorites, it means a lot. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story, but I'm just rolling with it for now.

**Chapter Two**

Skipper was up most of the night thinking about the case ahead of them. _We can solve this case, _he thought. _We've solved cases worse than this one. _It was true. They had solved a case in Hoboken when they were there last. _It can't be too hard, can it? _Then, he was pulled from his thoughts as his unit was awakening and moving.

Skipper hopped out of his bunk and waddled over to the refridgerator. He grabbed a plate of fish and began eating. Everybody else was already done eating breakfest and were waiting on him. He felt their cold stares and he waved his flipper in the air signalling them to continue with what they are doing.

When Skipper was done eating, the team began to plan where they were going. Since Kowalski was the strategist, he was deciding where was best to start. "Okay," Kowalski began. "We will begin by traveling to the most recent murder sight. Then, we will head to some of the ones before that. If that doesn't give me enough data, then we can visit some of the others as well."

"Short and simple, I like it. Let's move out ,boys!" They climbed up and headed out to the last murder sight.

It took a little while getting there because the sight was halfway across town, but when they got there, most of the evidence was cleared from the sight. "Qucik! Kowalski! Gather the data before it's all gone!" Kowalski was already on it. He grabbed some tools that he brought with him and began working.

It was about an hour or more before he was finally finished. The others were clearly bored. Skipper was catching up on lost sleep on one of the benches, Rico was bouncing a tennis ball he had found at the park, and Private was talking to Max who happened to come by and see what they were doing.

Kowalski walked over to Skipper. He said, "Skipper, wake up. I'm done now." Skipper didn't wake up at first, so he tried again. "Skipper, wake up! We are finished here!" He opened his eyes slightly, but went right back to sleep. Kowalski had had enough. Finally he told Rico to cough up an airhorn. Rico coughed it up and gave it to him. Kowalski turned it on a yelled through it, "Skipper! Wake up! We are done here!" That must have been more than enough because Skipper sat straight up and hopped off the bench and got into a fighting stance. He looked around and noticed he was still at the murder sight.

Skipper rubbed his eyes and asked, "Are you finally done, Kowalski?"

Kowalski answered, "Yes. I should have all the data I need to figure out the killer or killers."

"Good. Alright, boys. Let's go home. " With that, they began the journey home. They didn't feel like taking the long way, so they just took the subway. When they stepped in, a man was sitting on one of the seats with a laptop in his hands. The penguins decided not to bother him since he was more focused on his laptop than them.

The whole ride back to HQ, the man never looked up from his computer. Not even once! Skipper was becoming suspicous, so he hopper up on the man's computer, shutting it in the process. The man just stared straight as if nothing happened. Skipper looked to Kowalski then to Private and Rico. They exchanged glances then looked back at Skipper. Skipper signaled for Kowalski to come up and check the man out.

Skipper jumped down allowing Kowalski to jump up. Kowalski checked the man's pulse, then his vitals and pupil dilation. When Kowalski was finished, he had a mix of shock and horror on his face. "Kowalski, what's wrong?" Private asked.

Kowalski hopped off the man and said, "He's dead." The rest of the team gasped and shived at the fact that they had been sitting in the same car with a dead person.

"What killed him?" Skipper asked after he regained his composure.

"I estimate that he was killed by the same killer as the one we are looking for." Kowalski said with seriousness in his voice.

"How can you tell?" Skipper asked

"Well, I found a sample of some kind of goo at the murder sight. I have found the same goo on the man's chest, so whatever killed this man killed all the others."

"Is goo the only evidence you found?" Private asked.

"No. I have found more than just the goo, but I need the tools in my lab to analyze it. We must get there as quickly as possible!"

A few minutes later, they were about to arrive at the exit for Central Park, but the train began to slow down. It stopped before it hit the exit. Skipper was the first one to notice. "Has anyone else noticed that the train stopped?"

The rest of the team looked out the window and saw it to. "I wonder why we stopped. We haven't reached a stopping point yet." Kowalski said as he continued to stare out the window.

"Well, maybe there is something wrong with the train and the stopped for repairs." Private said.

"Maybe or-" Skipper stopped when he saw a strange mist rising around the train. His team noticed it too, but before anyone could speak, it began to get cold in their car.

"Is its g-getting c-c-cold in here?" Kowalski asked while shivering.

"I think s-s-so." Skipper said through his chattering beak.

After standing in the cold for what seemed like forever, Skipper decided he was done freezing his tail-feathers off. "Alright, we half to find a way out of here or we'll freeze to death. Kowalski, options!"

"We could try to pry the doors open."

"Okay, RIco, get on that." Skipper commanded. Rico coughed up a crowbar and tried to shove it inbetween the doors, but couldn't. The doors were frozen shut. "No 'ood." Rico said when he gave up.

"Okay, try the windows." Kowalski said and Private climbed up to one of the window. He tried with all his might to open it, but it was no use. "It won't budge, Skippah!"

"Any more options?" Skipper asked the straegist.

"Um... Try the... Um.. Okay, I have no more options." Kowalski said as he hung his head.

"That's it? That's all the options you have?" Skipper asked, agitated.

"Skipper, there isn't much you can do if you're in a frozen subway tra-" A loud noise suddenly cut him off. It sounded like it came from the car behind them. Skipper walked up to the door and peeked through the window. He saw nothing, but the strange mist. Another big noise sounded and Skipper jumped away from the door.

The door suddenly fell down with a loud thud and the mist emptied into their car. They kept hold of each other just in case the mist got thicker, which it did. They all turned to the door to find a large black and gray figure floating towards them.

When the figure finally came into voice, the team froze in place. Paralyzed by their fear. One thought came into all of their minds. _What is that thing? _

Notes: I just love cliffhangers! They hold you in suspense until the author writes again. So fun! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Review if you like! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:** I just noticed that I didn't put the disclaimer on either of the first two chapters, so I'm putting it now. Also, sorry for the late update. I've been really busy lately.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own**_** Penguins of Madagascar**_**. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**

**Credit:** Some credit for this story goes to 96DarkAngel and my sister. They both have helped with parts of this story, so they get some credit. Also, the description of the monster is from my friend. He helped me to figure out how it would turn out.

**Chapter Three**

Skipper and his team had never witnessed anything like this. The worst they have ever seen was when they let Rico beat on Dr. Blowhole. He was all scratched up and bleeding a lot, but this was ten times worse.

The figure was whereing a long black cloak with a hood. Because of the hood they could not see what its face looked like, but the rest of it's body showed that the face is probably about as bad or worse.

Its body was literally floating of the ground with the cloak barely touching the ground. The creature didn't seem to have legs either. The cloak, however, didn't hide it's body very well. The team could make out spots on it's body where pieces of flesh where missing and blood was gushing out. The flesh alone looked like it was rotting of the creature's body.

In the shadow of the hood, the only thing that could be seen was it's deep, dark red eyes. They looked as if they were glowing. Wait, they were glowing! The figure just floated there. Nobody moved a muscle. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. After a few moments, Skipper made the first move. He jumped back and yelled at his team to get away from the monster. The team quickly jumped back and ran to the next car.

They closed the door and barricaded it hoping that the monster couldn't get through. To there surprise, the monster went right through the barricade and the door as if they weren't there. Skipper decided it was time to get out of there. He yelled, "Move out, now!" But, the others didn't move. They were on the ground panting hard. Skipper ran to the nearest one, which was Private, and asked, "What happened?"

Private couldn't talk, but he pointed behind Skipper with a shakey flipper. Skipper turned around, but before he could see what was behind him, he felt he energy being drained. It was like someone was sucking the life right out of him. Everything began to go black and he was fading. But, suddenly, a very bright light over took the entire train car and engulfed it in the extreme light. Skipper looked to see what had happened. All he saw was the terrifying creature flying away from the light and a different figure hold something in it's grasp.

The monster had finally left and they were all alone. Skipper, barely awake, looked at the figure coming towards him. Skipper's vision was very blurry and he couldn't tell what the figure was or what he was doing, but he could sence that there was a different animal among him.

He tried speak, but it only came out in hoarse gasps and coughs. They figure, now carrying him, put it's flipper on his mouth and said in a soft, soothing tone, "Try not to speak. Everything that has happened will be explained later. Right now, I need to get you guys out of here before more of those things show up." The figure kept walking and kept at a steady pace. He set Skipper down in front of a bench then said, " I'll be right back with your friends." He left and came back with Skipper's team. They were all knocked out and fast asleep.

Skipper had no idea what happened. He just couldn't wrap his mind around what he had witnessed. There were so many questions running through his mind, like: What was that thing? What happened? Who is this animal? Why is he taking care of us?

Finally, after the animal was done inspecting the others, he made his way to Skipper. He held out a flipper which had a container of water in it. "Drink." He said, "It will make you feel better." Skipper, then, took the container and drank it all in one gulp. The animal took the container from him and set it in the bag beside him. He sat down in front of Skipper and stared into his ice blue eyes.

Skipper felt a little better from the drink, but his vision was now mostly cleared up. He could now make out the animal in front of him. It was about as tall as Kowalski and had dark brown eyes. It had long legs and a very colorful beak. There was only one bird that could be matched. A puffin! Skipper quickly hopped no his feet and jumped over the puffin. He landed on the ground and got into a fighting stance. The puffin slowly got up and turned to face Skipper. He said calmly, "You need to rest. You have been-" Skipper wuickly made a move and kicked the puffin right off it's feet. He slowly got off the ground and glared at Skipper. "What was that for?" The puffin asked after a few moments.

"Don't play dumb with me Hans. You know as well as I do that that was for Denmark."

"Denmark? What are you talking about?" The puffin cocked his head to the side signaling that he didn't understand.

Skipper grunted and ran and kicked, but the puffin jumped out of the way just in the nick of time. Skipper quickly turned around and threw a punch and the puffin, but he dodged again and again and again until finally Skipper landed a punch right on the side of his beak. The puffin fell to the ground hard and stayed there.

After a few moments, he began to pick himself up. Skipper walked towards him so he could tower over him in victory, but when he got close, he noticed he was crying. His frenemy was crying? In all the times he and Hans fought he never cried. No matter how hard Skipper hit him, he still didn't cry.

Skipper leaned in and said, "Since when do you cry Hans?"

The puffin didn't look at him, but said, "I'm not Hans. I don't even know who that is. All I was doing was trying to help someone, but this is what I get? A huge, painful punch to the beak!" The puffin's voice was raising and you could tell he was getting angry. "I mean is that what you do? Is that what you do to people who are trying to help you? I don't know where you come from, but that is not how you greet people in this country!" The puffin was shaking with anger, and was standing at this point. He still wouldn't look at Skipper. He was about to say something else, but he put his hand on his head and collasped to the floor. He rolled over so his back was facing Skipper. He held his flippers to his face sobbing as his head throbbed.

Skipper couldn't help feeling sorry, but it was his frenemy, wasn't it? To get a better look Skipper rolled him over and examined him. The side of his beak was certainly swollen, but blood was pouring from his right nostril and his right eye was already black. Skipper examined him a little further and noticed... _its not Hans!_ He immediately felt quilt fall into the pit of his stomach. He had done this to a civilian! And especially one who was helping them. Skipper looked at his flippers and said, "What have I done?" He looked back at the injured puffin. He was now knocked out. _Probably from the head trama._ He thought.

Skipper quickly went to his men and woke them up. When everybody was awake, he gave them instructions on what to do. He had Rico help Kowalski with the puffin and Private help him look for a way back to HQ. Every one went to work on what they were doing. Kowalski quickly went over to the puffin and noticed he was asleep. "Great." He said to himself. "How am I supposed to ask him questions?" Rico shurgged and pointed to the puffin's right eye.

"First, we need ice on that." Rico coughed up a bag and coughed ice into it. Kowalski put it over his eye. Next, he inspected his head for any bruises or bumps. "Looks like part of his beak is swollen and and his right nostril was bleeding. Kowalski quickly wiped off the blood and tipped his head up. "He probably has a concussion since he is fast asleep." Ric coughed up another ice pack and Kowalski put it on his head.

When Kowalski was finished, Skipper and Private had already mapped out the route back to the HQ. "Alright, Kowalski. Report on the puffin?"

"The puffin seems to have a black eye, a bloody nose and a minor concussion."

_Did I really hit him that hard? _Skipper thought. He discarded it for now. He needed to get this puffin to safety. "Alright, boys. Let's move out!" He barked and they all slid across the street and towards the HQ.

_Hopefully the puffin forgives me for hitting him so hard. Did I really hit him hard enough to cause a concussion? I didn't think I was that strong. _Skipper really hoped he hadn't just lost a friend for doing that. It would kill him if it did. Plus, he would have to tell his team soemtime.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:**Sorry for the wait. I've been really, really busy and I haven't been able to update. Also, Christmas didn't help with getting presents and all that. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

Skipper and his men were still shaking from the encounter with the mysterious creature. The puffin that tried to help them was still asleep and everyone was waiting for him to wake up to question him on what that was and what is happening.

Suddenly, the puffin stirred and awoke. He sat up on the couch holding his head. He began looking around; taking in his surroundings. Skipper approached him and the puffin flinched and put his wings in front of his face in fear. Skipper winced at the look in his eyes.

"It's okay," Kowalski began. "We're not going to hurt you." He lowered his wings slightly and asked, "What about him?" He pointed a shaky wing at Skipper. Everyone turned to him. He shrugged.

"Skipper would never hurt you. Would you, Skipper?"

"Not intentionally."

"See?"

"But, he already did! He is the one that caused me to get a concussion!" The puffin was shaking in rage, but couldn't stand because of the dizziness.

"No I didn't! He slipped and fell when he was helping me!" Skipper lied.

"That's a lie and you know it!"

"No it's not!" Skipper rared back to hit the puffin, but stopped himself when he saw everyone staring at him. The looks on his team's faces almost broke his heart. Instead of trying to explain, he headed up the ladder to the fish-bowl entrance. He sat on the edge of the concrete island, thinking. _How could this happen? I almost hit the puffin again! Just out of anger! What's wrong with me? _He heard the fish-bowl hatch open and close, but he didn't bother to see who it was. Skipper didn't know how he could ever talk to his team again.

A flipper was placed softly on his shoulder. Skipper looked up to see Private standing over him with a calm expression on his face. He looked as if he was sad and happy at the same time. "Skippah? You know, no one is mad at you for lying to us. It's just that we've never seen you act like that before. especially around civilians. We're just worried about you." The young private sat down and Skipper put a flipper around his shoulders.

"It's alright, Private. You guys don't have to worry about me. I'm just fine." He gave him a reassuring smile.

"Then, what was that in there? Why were getting so angry at him?" Private looked deep into Skipper's ice blue eyes.

"Because-"

"He doesn't know." Skipper and Private turned to see the puffin standing there next to the hatch. "Private, can we have a moment alone?" Private nodded to him and waddled to the hatch and went inside. "I told Kowalski why you hit me. He explained everything. He told me how he is your frenemy and why you probably hit me." Skipper would have to punish him for that later. "Kowalski will tell Private everything as well."

Skipper stood there speechless. "Look," He began. "I'm sorry for hitting you. It's just that I haven't confronted Hans in a while and to see a new puffin around, I thought it was him."

"Don't worry about it. I'm okay now. I understand. My name is Erik. If you will follow me into your HQ, I will explain everything I know about the things that attacked you." The puffin gestured for him to follow and Skipper didn't hesitate. When they were inside, everyone was waiting for Erik to begin the briefing.

Erik took his place in front of the penguins. "Now, what these things are. I am not sure, but I have found that they do not react well to light. How we can defeat them, I have no idea."

"What about their attack? What did they do to us that made us lose energy?" Skipper interrupted.

"They basically steal our souls. They suck them out with their mouths. That is also how they kill people. They suck and suck and suck until you are dead."

Skipper raised his flipper. "How long until they overwhelm the city?"

Kowalski stood up and began writing down equations on his clipboard. "I'd say... um... a week from tomorrow."

"Only eight days? How can we get rid of them in eight days?" Private asked.

"We will have to find out." Said Erik who was next to Skipper now.

"Wait, what about the goo that is usually on the victims?" Private asked.

"The goo?" Erik asked.

"The goo is the stuff that is found all over the victims. And I have no idea what it is or how it connects to the creatures."

"I thought you said you had the tools to find what it is?" Skipper asked.

"I thought I did, but none of them can even pull a comparison to what it is."

"So, I guess we'll have to find that out to." Erik said, disappointed.

"What do we do now?" Private asked.

"We get some rest. We'll need it if we're going to face those things again. Erik, you can use my bunk if you want."

"That's okay. I'll use the couch."

"Okay. Lights out men." Skipper barked and turned out the lights.

Erik went to the couch and laid on it. It was quite comfortable, but he didn't think he'd get much sleep tonight. His concussion would make sure of that.

Suddenly, Erik thought he heard something and he sat up quickly and looked around, but didn't find anything. He shrugged and laid back down. He, then, thought he heard something again, but before he could do anything. He lost conciousness.

**Notes:** Another cliffhanger. Oh well. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter and that it was a bit rushed. I don't know how long it will be before my next update, but I'll make it a good one. Trust me. Anyway, review if you like!


End file.
